Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf Adventure
by alvind-rod
Summary: Humphery decides to go back to the Wedding but Kate and Garth rubbed noses. It's too late for him than he decides to leave Jasper than meets another wolf name Kiara. I Don't Own Film
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lone Wolf

**Here is the Real Chapter but I Gotten Help By Beta Reader For First Time and Give Thanks To ROxas The Destroyer of Worlds and I'm Sorry For Being Such An Stupid and Self-Thinking Person. But I'm Here is the First Chapter.**

Hey everyone this is what I think if Humphrey came back to stop the wedding, but it is too late for him. So what is he going do now?

Humphrey is an Omega; he knew it was forbidden for an Alpha like Kate and him to be together. He started running to the wedding ceremony then looked down at the valley.

He saw Kate and Garth rub their noses together. Humphrey was now heart-broken because of it; he took one last look and left.

After the Ceremony is finished,

Kate turned around then looked up at the mountain, she saw Humphrey on top of it. She felt sad, but he was angry with Kate.

"I hate you... so much, Kate." Humphrey told himself, he then turned and started walking to the train tracks.

Kate got to the top of mountain, and looking around, she found Humphrey walking into the forest to leave Jasper Park forever, to never return to this park. She started running after Humphrey to make him stop, she stood in his way; but to her surprise, he went around her and continued walking to the train tracks.

"Stop, Humphrey" Kate told him with soft voice. He stopped walking to the train then looked towards her and asked, "What do you want, Alpha?" with no emotions in his voice. Her eyes opened wide because he never called her 'Alpha' in his life.

Kate was speechless, so he started walking to the train and Kate asked, "Humphrey...Do you still love me?" she was starting to cry.

"No I...don't" Humphrey did not even make eye contact with her and started walking into the forest. "Why Humphrey please stay." Kate was crying for Humphrey, but he did not care. Humphrey stopped walking than he turned around, looking into her eyes and yelled, "Because you ripped out my heart and tore it to pieces" He telling her with no emotions save for rage. He left her there, and then he broke into fast run towards the train.

When the train was passing by, he jumped into an open car, and smelled Kate's presence there. This was where they howled together, but now, he did not care about her anymore.

He lay down in the car, and did not even look at Jasper Park as it rolled past. "Goodbye, Alphas and Omegas" He said to himself quickly and quietly.

He closed his eyes to get some sleep, as the train car was moving through some of Jasper's forest then finally left Jasper Park area.

Where Kate is in the Forest of Jasper,

Kate started running to her den to tell her father the news of Humphrey, because she broke his heart and now she is the one that is heart-broken.

Winston and Tony were looking over the valley when Kate came running from the forest and stopped in front of them. "Dad," Kate was still crying about Humphrey leaving Jasper Park.

"What is it, Kate?" Winston asked her, putting his paws around her to comfort her. "It's about Humphrey, he's leaving." Kate explained everything to her dad and Tony about Humphrey telling her of his heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kaira's Story

Here is the New Chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: Here is the Kaira's Story and where she came from what left from.

Kiara was playing around with some of her omega friends like throwing some snowballs at each other in the winter mountains.

She had no sisters and no brothers, been only child but her parents were happy to have child of there own. Her fur is silver and black with small dark gray.

She looked around to see her friends leaving to there dens than start walking to the her den. Kiara bumped into an wolf with black and white fur and blue eyes.

Both of them were looking at each other's eyes and "Hi" he saying with soft and strength voice to her. She was speechless to speak to him.

Kiara stepped away from him than start walking to her den and trying to not remember what happened with other wolf. He start getting embarrassment but start walking to his den.

Her Dad and Mom was there in the den than left some cairlou meat for her to eat and she start eating the meat.

"Kiara...How was your day" her Dad looking at his Daughter, Kiara.

Mom walked to Kiara's right side than "It was great..Dad" Kiara start remembering that wolf who she bumped into than knocked from outside of the den.

It was Black Wolfs, she bumped into and "Hello sir...you again" he looked at Kiara who start blushing because he said 'you again'.

Kiara start walking forward than "Yes.." she was shy for the first time to talk to the Black Wolfs.

"My name is Leo" Black answered back to her than giving his report to the chief of the Northern Pack.

He turned around to walking other way but she stopped him in his tracks with jumping front of him. "My name is Kiara" she smiled at him and put her tail in his face.

Leo like that than start blushing at Kiara but he remember that he had married another wolf in Southern Pack to unite the pack.

He felt the wind breeze his fur than start walking to his den and law says 'Alpha's and Omega's can't be together'.

He got to his den and laying down on the warm ground of the his cave.

Morning came by.

The sun shine blast an some sun into his eyes of Kiara and she wake up than stretching little for the day.

Kiara starting walking to meet her friends but they never came. Leo was walking around the area, her there.

He gather an snowball than throw at her and Kiara gotten hit with snowball in her right side of the fur.

She turned to see who hit her with snowball and she spotted Leo there.

"Hi...Leo" Kiara start wiggling her tail back to forth than both of them start making snowballs to throw at each other.

After Snowball Battle

Both of them start getting tried of playing around with each other and start walking to each other's den.

Kiara was going tell Leo, her feelings for him and she went to his den.

She saw Leo with another wolf putting there noses together now, front of her and something inside of her snapped.

Kiara turned around from the den and start running to the escape the Northern and Southern Pack united and she didn't attend Leo's Wedding the next day.

Kiara was running away from home after running for an hour and found herself in the forest of trees.

It was getting late, she need to find someplace to call home for little bit and start walking around the forest at night and seen an den with wolf who had silver and black color fur.

He was asleep in the den and she was thinking (I don't thinking he means no harm to me.)

Kiara laying next to him and start falling asleep next to wolf, she never met in her life.

Morning was here.

The wolf has waken up and start staring at me.

Kiara woke with some black eyes front of her face and she gotten from sleep. She slapped him with her right paw and "It's not nice by looking at girl who is still asleep" she was blushing because of him.

Wolf fall back than he got up and starting walking the another way. Kiara walked beside and "I'm name is Kiara" she smiled at him.

"Hi..nice to meet" both of them continue walking to the waterfall.

That is it for the Chapter

Next is New Life

Alvin D-Rod 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Life

Hello everyone...Alvin D-Rod here, I am here to bring your next chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: Humphrey is out of Jasper Park and now, Kate asks help from Marcel and Paddy.

Humphrey was waking up from his asleep than he turned around in the car and looking out of it. He saw forest of trees and mountains were far away.

He got off the train than start walking into forest, starts looking for some food but only problem was he never hunted in his life.

There was some caribou there in the forest alone than jumped from his area and attacked by putting his jaw of the caribou's neck. It starts shaking but Humphrey was be strong and it loose it's fighting and it's going down.

On the ground motionless, Humphrey did not take no chances to making sure that is dead than the sun was starting going down for the day and night was coming early in the area.

He starts dragging the caribou to a cave that Humphrey found by walking trying to find food than he starts eating with starts thinking about everyone doing in the valley.

At the Valley

Kate, Garth and Lilly were searching for Humphrey, some packs was spilt to cover more ground but nobody was having no luck in finding Humphrey in the area. Kate was starting to get worried about him.

Garth and Lilly tried there best to comfort Kate than Garth gotten scent of Humphrey and "Hey wait minute!" he starts smelling Humphreys' scent than Garth starts following the scent to the train tracks.

Kate remember that Humphrey and her taken the train to come home than Marcel and Paddy come in for landing.

"Marcel and Paddy...I need your help with something" Kate was asking Marcel and Paddy for help to look for Humphrey.

Both of them were argue to find Humphrey than "So your boyfriend left you" Kate was surprised by Marcel calling Humphrey her boyfriend.

"He's not my...never mind" she start blushing of the comment from the goose.

Both of them took off into the clear skies and starts searching for Humphrey.

Kate, Garth and Lily jumped in the train's car watch was open the time after riding, Humphreys' scent was starting to get stronger.

Where Humphrey is.

In the cave than he was waking up and saw a gold, red and silver wolves screaming Humphrey's name. He pulled some new moves and starts running from them but Garth sees it.

He starts running after Humphrey than stops him in his tracks, "Dude...why are doing this" Humphrey was looking at Garth but did not say word.

Okay this it for the Chapter

Next is The Truth

Alvin D-Rod 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Truth and Meeting Kiara

**Here is the new Chapter of Alpha and Omega 2, we learn the truth of why Humphrey left and now, hates Kate with all his heart.**

Humphrey was looking at Garth's blown eyes, "You want know why" he was replied quietly and softly. Lily and Kate catch up to Garth and Humphrey.

"Yes Humphrey" Kate asked him to see why.

Garth, Lily and Kate were about be surprised in there lives by Humphrey's answer: "It's because you pointing at Kate with right paw and Humphrey was not looking at her.

Kate was taking step foreword to Humphrey than "I'm the lone wolf..and the coyote right" Kate and Garth was remembering these words.

The Night of Midnight Howl Mountain

"Lily...about you take coyote Humphrey to find some berries she speaks to her sister and both of Kate and Garth starting walking to the mountains.

When the present to them

"Still remember do you now" Humphrey was asking everyone there about that night but Kate was feeling badly about Humphrey.

All of them accept nod 'yes' to Humphrey than he start walking the other way to get away from them.

"Go back home" Humphrey was not joking about no more than Lily and Garth felt useless now but Kate had other plans to try.

Kate was stepping foreword and never giving up on Humphrey.

"Do you remember when you asked me to howl with you, Humphrey" she was start to crying but he did not feel no emotions after that night.

"I do not remember that...Alpha" her tears were dropping on the grass, and the moon was showing as bright it is.

Kate was start feeling badly because the war was about to start but she had to stop by marrying Garth.

"Alpha...I used be in love with you" Humphrey was looking at Kate but nothing was showing to her.

He was starting walking foreword into the dark forest, Kate stopped Humphrey by grabbing his shoulders and "Please Stop" but he did not stopped just shrugged it off him.

Continue walking to the into the forest to find a new home for himself.

At that moment of failing to being Humphrey home.

All three of them start walking back to the valley and having there heads down to the ground because not having a chance to bring Humphrey home.

Humphrey did not ever turned his head around to looked at them just walking into the forest and never heard a word from them to come home.

He was starting wondering if they are telling the truth to him or not but he did not care about them no more or Kate.

Kate turned her sad face back to Humphrey again, she made promised to him and me we will bring you, Humphrey I promised" Kate whisper to herself than looking front of her.

Garth and Lily was feeling bad for Kate of failing to bring Humphrey back home but they learn the truth about Humphrey.

All three them were at the train tracks than was about to pass them in eyes closed. There were on the train and start thinking about new plans to bring Humphrey home.

Humphrey was walking around the forest than found an cave to sleeping for a while and saw flowers around the cave. He didn't care about it because it remembers him of Kate.

He looked around the cave, it was dark and nobody as not alive in for awhile and he flayed on the ground of cave. His fur felt the cold ground.

Humphrey's Dream

He was back in the valley than seeing wedding ceremony and watched Kate was talking about him.

"Humphrey...Oh..The Coyote, he is nothing but an Omega and takes things like joke" he's was saddened by it and start walking away from it.

'The Coyote and Omega' ranged in his ears and did not felt right now.

His dream turned into an nightmare.

Humphrey was beginning to wake up from his nightmare than looking around the cave, an silver wolf with white fur on her belly and he was surprised by her.

"Wake up" he was growling at her just if she was threat to him.

She begin to waking up from her dream than looking up to see Humphrey's white face, she was surprised by him and slapped him with her right paw.

"DO YOU IT'S MEAN TO LOOK AT WOMEN IN HER ASLEEP" Humphrey was on the ground and looked at her silver face.

"I'm...Sorry" Humphrey got up from the grass field than starting walking North.

She started to following him than "Why are following me" he asking her and "Because...I left my pack for some adventure she is telling the half of truth.

He was looking at her and knew she was not telling everything. "Serious" Humphrey replied back to her as serious face to her.

"No...I was in love with Alpha then he got married and I left them because of broken heart" she explain the rest of the story to Humphrey.

Humphrey knew what she was feeling about now than "What's name" he hugged her and she was surprised by the hugged from him.

She started giggling at him, "I'm name is Kiara" with soft in her voice and she starting walking front of Humphrey. Her tail got his nose with touch, and him start blushing because of it.

Humphrey start walking towards her than both of them were not trying to make eye contact because been embasses or blushing at one other.

They stop at cliff than Humphrey got idea and grabbed an log for log-sliding to the bottom of the cave.

Kiara was looking at Humphrey than "What are you doing" she was asking in softly and worried voice because worry about Humphrey's health.

He grabbed her right paw and both of them start sliding to the bottom of the cliff. Humphrey was laughing so hard and Kiara was joying the ride.

When the sliding stopped than both of them went flying into the air and they landed on the ground. Humphrey was on the bottom and Kiara was top of him.

There noses were touching that time, she felt her fur closes to his and she got off him. Both of them start walking to the waterfall and it was beautiful.

Humphrey took drink from the waterfall and Kiara did too.

**Okay this it for Chapter and I am sorry about other chapter**

**Next is Developing Feelings and Secrets Revealed**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Develop Feelings and Secret Revealed

**Here is the new chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: Humphery's Adventure. Is Humphery starting falling in love with Kiara or not.**

Humphery pick his head from waterfall than looking at Kiara, he jumped into the water and she was still drinking from the waterfall.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into the waterfall and she re-sufaced to the ground. Humphery come out of the water and smiled at her.

She pushed into the waterfall, both of them were having fun from long time and "Kiara...that's was not fair" he was telling her fun-loving mood.

Kiara was smiling back to Humphery, "I never...got ask you about your name" and he starting laughing at her.

"It's Humphery"

"Humphery"

"Yes"

She was starting blushing because he walking closer to her, they're inch part from each other and the moon was showing fullness again.

Humphery like always can't help himself to howl at the moon, Kiara start wondering what Humphery was up to and "What are you doing now" she was asking him out of cusiousty.

"Come On...Howl at Moon With Me, Kiara" he was howling at the moon with great voice of change.

(He is very great at howling) she stepped forward and got next to Humphery's right side. Kiara start howling at the moon with Humphery.

There howling was so passion and beautiful together after howling for couple of minutes and both of them were looking at each other.

Humphery turn his body than starting walking to the den to found and Kiara was following him to the den.

Both of them liad on the ground of the cave but they can't fell asleep because of the emotions were having for each other.

She fell asleep first than he next, Kiara start shaking around in her asleep because she was having an nightmare of her families death.

Humphery was waking up from the shaking from Kiara than he got from his place starting walking forward to her and laying down beside her.

There faces were touching but he didn't care about that.

At the Valley

Eve and Winston knew that Kate, Garth and Lily should know about Humphery's past and what happened to his parents.

Garth was outside of the den, Kate and Lily was inside and Kate was thinking about Humphery and his words still run through her head.

"Kate, Garth and Lily...we have something to tell you guys about Humphery...that he doesn't know about himself" Eve start speaking to them "Humphery was born from Alpha and Omega after the laws were put in order but that never stopped them for loving each other" Eve continued "They meet each other at the waterfall after that they falling in love with each other but both of them knew the laws can't have relationship together" Winston speaking up "After 4 months of secret in love, Humphery was born and he went to play for little bit than stampede came" Tony interputed Winston than he nodding 'yes' "His father and mother pushed to the logs where it was safe to be but...his parents didn't make it".

Kate, Lily and Garth knew about Humphery's Parents and his past, they never knew what he's been through and Eve was starting crying because Humphery's Mother was her best friend when there were pups.

"Just imagine...having no parents and no memory of it" Tony was telling the truth about Humphery's past because has no clue about it.

Where Humphery and Kiara

Humphery was waking up than opening his eyes and Kiara was opening her eyes too. To see Humphery front of her face and there noses was touching again.

Both of them knew what was happening to them now than Humphery was speak but Kiara start walking to out of the den and her tail brushed Humphery's face.

He start blushing and start walking out of the den too.

"So watch we do today" Humphery was looking at her for answers.

"I don't know" she turned her head to face than close to each other and there lips were inch away.

Humphery pulled away from her and starting asking himself (I'm ready to move on or not) she was thinking the same thing.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next is Search for Humphery**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Search For Humphrey

**Here is the next chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: This when trio find Humphrey but in happy life with his new friend.**

It was morning, sunny as bright yellow color to show the Valley out of the dark of the night before has been. It has been week since they found Humphrey an lone wolf and has no feelings for Kate or the Valley.

The Valley was great just quiet and nobody were playing around.

The Omegas were not playing lot like they used too without Humphrey, they did not go logging sliding for a while till Humphrey gets back to the Valley.

Kate knew what had to be done, he needs to came back for the Valley and her. She starts walking out of the den and start walking to the train tracks.

She knew the train was passing by right now than Kate jumped on but out of nowhere, Garth and Lily jumped on the train too.

"What are guys doing" she asked because surprised see Lily and Garth.

"We're here to help you, Kate" she and he were coming along the ride to find Humphrey again.

Where Marcel and Paddy

They found Humphrey with another silver and black wolf than land on the ground. He starts walking to him.

"Hello" Marcel saying and got Humphrey's and Kiara's attention. He turned his head to where that voice came from.

"Marcel and Paddy..what are you guy doing here" Humphrey was asking them because little shocked for Kiara and Humphrey to see them.

Marcel and Paddy explain everything to Humphrey but he turned his head down front of them. Kiara was little surprised because Humphrey was from the Western Pack and he was in love with daughter of the leaders there. The wind start blowing little around them with the trees and he start walking away from Marcel and Paddy.

"What's wrong..Humphrey" Paddy was asking him because worried to return not to the Valley.

Humphrey turned around to looked at them in foreword of there faces. "I'm not going back home" he was telling the truth to them and Kiara.

Where the trio is.

Kate, Garth and Lily start smelling the scent of Humphrey's to found him than broken to fast run to find him.

The trio run through the forest like it was nothing trying to find Humphrey.

Trio found Humphrey with Marcel, Paddy and Silver and Black Wolf was looking at one another and talking.

Kate went down from the rock and meeting Humphrey face to face than she start smiling from long time ago.

Humphrey turned his head to see Kate, Garth and Lily there and "What are doing here, Alpha" he was saying in no emotions voice again.

Marcel and Paddy were surprised what Humphrey was saying to Kate. Kiara was just watching it goes down than Kate start crying because he continues calling her that.

"The Valley needs you back, Humphrey" Garth was saying in soft and persuading voice. Lily was comfort her sister of what happened.

"I do not care about that no more, Garth" he start turning around than walking other way but "Please just for one week for my sister, Humphrey" Lily replied to Humphrey making him stopped.

Fine...If you guy leave me and Kiara alone after the week is done" he did not ever look at them and starting walking back to Jasper Park.

Humphrey and Kiara was front of the group but Kate was watching him walk with another wolf to Jasper Park.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next is Welcome Back to Jasper**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Welcome Back to Jasper

**Here is the new chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: This when Humphrey and the gang gets back to Jasper but he is here to stay or leave again.**

Humphrey and Kiara were walking but he did not seem to like going back Jasper Park. Kate, Garth and Lily was behind of the two of them.

"Humphrey has not said word...since asking him to coming back to Jasper" Kate and Garth were looking at Lilly with nodding 'yes' little confused because he never been quiet in his life.

Kate was looking foreword to Humphrey again and wondering what happened to him.

It was still sunny and mid of the day. Jasper Park was close to them in there reach before getting there, Humphrey thought (We're back in Jasper).

Both of them were looking down at Jasper Park from a mountain view.

Humphrey and Kiara turn there heads to the others and bumped into one another. Both of there noses were touching than pulled away of embarrassment.

Kate starting little envious of them then Lily and Garth sense Kate's envious to new couple.

"Calm down, Kate" Lily was trying to calm down Kate from attacking Kiara.

Humphrey still remember Jasper Park as broken hearts because thinking about the passed memories of Kate and Garth getting married and she was calling him 'coyote' run his head.

Kiara looked at Humphrey seen his head down than out of nowhere.

"Let's go" Humphrey starting walking down to Jasper.

Everyone was confused than start following Humphrey to Jasper Park and he went to his den.

Kate, Garth and Lily start walking to their dens but Kiara was new to Jasper so she stay with Humphrey for the night.

He went inside his den than she followed him to inside the den but Humphrey's den was cave with some leaves hanging around the entrance of the cave.

Humphrey was looking around the his den than Kiara came closer to him and both of them bumped into one another.

Kate's Den

Kate, Garth and Lily enter the den than "Mom and Dad" Kate was looking around the den for Eve and Winston but they left note on the wall saying:

Dear Kate

We went hunting for the pack

Be back in little

Love, Eve and Winston

"So did you bring him back" Winston was asking the trio turned around to face Winston and Eve. Kate smiled little than nodding 'yes'.

"We'll he is not the Humphrey fun-loving omega but still has the heart broken but.." Lily was telling Winston and Eve.

"But what" Eve was asking them what happened doing the trip.

"Humphrey is in love with another wolf" Garth stepped in the convection and explaining everything to Winston and Eve about Humphrey's and Kiara's Relationship.

Winston and Eve were surprised of Humphrey's new mate.

At the Humphrey's Den

He walked outside than saw the moon and its fullness and beautifulness show it to the Valley.

Humphrey start walking to the crayon to howl at but Kiara waken up than followed him to the crayon.

He starts howling at the moon a beautiful voice than she start giggling at it.

She is walking to the cliff of the mountain where Humphrey is.

Kiara starting howling with Humphrey and he open his eyes than saw Kiara there next to him.

The Howling was Done.

Humphrey was looking at Kiara's light blue eyes than out of nowhere start pulling in and she did the same.

He closed his eyes first than she did the same.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next is The New Couple**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Telling Humphery

**Here is the New Chapter of A&O: Winston and Eve tell Humphery the story of his parents and being an Beta, he getting married to Kiara but one problem, she is taken by hunters to another park.**

There were some cloubs covering the sun but start clearing up for Humphery and Kiara making it the perfect moment.

Humphery and Kiara was touching noses. Winston and Eve was ready to tell Humphery and Kiara about there marriage for the each other but first they had to Humphery the truth of his parents.

Both of Winston and Eve start walking to there dens and start thinking the best way to tell Humphery the truth.

Kate, Garth and Lily start waking up than looking around for Winston and Eve. Kate start getting up and strenching for little bit.

Lily and Garth finally strenching too for the day. The wind blow in Kate's fur and felt nice feeling to it.

Garth waking to Kate but she was crying, the tears were dropping from her fur because Kate breaking Humphery's Heart of Love for her.

"It's his destiny...nobody can change it but him" Garth was speaking to her with soft voice and put his right shoulder on her to cry on.

Where Humphery and Kiara is

Humphery and Kiara start walking out of his Parent's Death. Winston and Eve were waiting for them at Humphery's Den.

"Humphery we have something to tell you" Winston was serious and Eve was looking at Humphery with serious eyes than winked at Kiara to stay her.

She nodded 'yes' to stay outside til the meeting is done.

Humphery, Winston and Eve went inside of Humphery's Den to talk about his past and parent's death.

Eve was about to start the explaining but Winston stopped her. "Humphery...We knew you're parents" he was telling him than Humphery gotten suprised and shocked what he heard. Eve stepped forward to tell the story to Humphery about his parents and being Beta. "Humphery..You're parents were love with each other but you're mom was omega and father was alpha...that makes you Beta". Winston start explaining the Story to Humphery about his parents.

Humphery was speechless and learning that he's Beta. "There's something else too" Eve was telling him with soft and happy voice.

He looked at both of them than "What is it" Humphery was asking ready for either they have to say and do to him.

"Humphery...Do You Love Kiara" Winston was questioning him because it's part of the marriage requirements than he looked at him with confusion.

"Yes I Love Her With All My Heart" Humphery was telling them about his and her love for each other.

Outside where Kiara was waiting for some time now

She start thinking (What are they doing in there) in her mind start running into that question til Kiara decide to get something to eat.

She starting walking into the forest was next to Valley to find something to eat but no luck than Kiara find some squirrels but she shaking her 'no' for lunch.

Kiara continue walking to through the forest. Found some meat laying around on the rock which was trapped for wolves to eat and the hunters shoot them with dit to be knocked out.

The Hunter was waiting with dit gun for the wolve and he in the bushes waiting for wolve take the bait.

Kiara stepped careful to not be ambushed or some other wolve attacked her for the food. She like inch away from it and start eating into it.

Than Hunter shot the dit and Kiara felt something her back. Everything start going Fuzzy and she start feeling tried than drift into deep asleep.

Hunter and some of his friends come with him than "Pick her...Boys were going to Calfornia" the two of them picked up Kiara. Putting her into box with water and food.

Humphery's Den

Winston and Eve smiled at Humphery which was creep him at little than "Humphery...We were wondering if you want to marry Kiara" Winston was asking him to the option to start family with Kiara.

Humphery start smiling at him and "Yes!" he was saying with soft and exitice in his voice about the marriage.

He run out of his den to find Kiara but she was not there no more than he decide to go look for her. He start getting little worried because didn't nothing in the valley.

Humphery start smelling the ground than he getting her scent and humans. He run back to his Den and to find Winston and Eve still there.

"Winston and Eve...With Your Approve..I Want To Find Her..She Went Missing" He was asking in serious voice and both of them nodded 'yes' after thinking about it.

Before Leaving, "Do you want some help come with you, Humphery" Eve was asking Humphery but he had didn't say word to them and so that means no to them.

Both of Winston and Eve start leaving Humphery to get some asleep to wake up early to start journany to find her. Bring her home and Love her as Mate.

**This it for Chapter**

**Next is The Journany For Love Begins**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Journey For Love Begins**

**Here is the New Chapter of A & O: Humphrey is going great miles for Kiara but Kate wants to make sure that she wants to love him.**

Humphrey went his den for some asleep for the journey of wanted to look Kiara when she was gone from his life then something come up to his mind 'what if she was going to find someone else out there' and Kate was walking towards Humphrey's den of seen her dad there of holding a serious face. "Kate, don't bother Humphrey today" Winston knew the truth of Humphrey's Adventure.

It was sunny day at the valley and Tony is coming for visit to his old friend, Winston of he wanted to ask if he can ask why is Humphrey leaving and he walks to the train tracks and he didn't say word to nobody.

Lily and Garth saw Humphrey running really fast to the train to catch it and "Humphrey, what are doing" she want to know a why he was leaving towards the train but he didn't stops to answer Lily's question. Which Garth was thinking about his friend, Humphery of wanted to know his reasons of leaving Jasper Park.

Humphery continues running towards the train as it was passing by and jumped into the car of claws the wood floor to hold his place inside of the train's car. He makes hard landing but it didn't care about it of wanted to see Kiara is safe.

(I'm coming Kiara) he was thinking about his new love but he was wondering about Kate the same girl who broke his heart then he was rememberings about his crush of her. He looks serious for the first time in his life of learning he was Beta from his parents were betas.

Back at Jasper

Lily and Garth were racing to her den to tell Winston of the news about Humphrey leaving then Kate wasn't in the same train car with Humphery of she wanted to tell Humphery of he loves her so much and "Dad" she looks at her dad and Tony stopped talking at his best friend, Winston.

"What's wrong, Lily" both of them was looking at Lily of wondering 'what's wrong' of wanted to know about her problems and "Humphery, he's gone" she tells them of feeling little sad for Humphery for them.

Kate was laying down of waiting for Humphery to jump off to find Kiara but unknown to them of Kiara find her old pack as she was awaking to front of forests for California.

Where Kiara is

She starts awaking up of seen a forest of woods then first throught is go back to Humphery but Kiara saw her old pack the one who she left behind when she had crush on the alpha male.

Kiara was suprised to see them there with a smile of welcoming her back home to see her crush there of walking towards her to accept her as his mate for life then she starts becoming happy like when she first met Humphrey of remembering he is going to look for her but she told him that if it's alright if she's stay here with her old pack.

**Next Time: Humphery's Sadness**

**The next chapter is going to being very sad chapter that I'll ever write and if please exsume me of bad grammer to spelling alright..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Humphery's Sadness**

**Hello to every readers who read my stories and I wanted to say I'm truly sorry of not updated so here's the other chapter.**

Humphery jumps off of the train car of seen a forest who was little quiet of not seen another wolf and he doesn't noticed Kate was behind of him. He walks towards to the forest and seens a squirral who was eating some nuts for lunch.

"Hey..little buddy..where I am right now" Humphery was asking the squirral of where he was like country right now and "Your in Minnesota..wolf" the squirral was telling him with little smile of trusting him.

He starts walking southwest where California to find Kiara and Kate was running to find Humphery of hoping to being him back home so she can tell him the truth of her feelings for him.

"Humphery..." Kate was asking herself of why didn't she just say 'I Love You' to Humphery but not running away from him at first where they in train together then Kate remembers what happened if she stays with him on the train in the past.

Humphery was running towards California to find Kiara no matter what the cost of wanted to know if she's alright and his throughts were stop when he starts hearing something from behind of looking not seen nothing just some trees.

Kate was hiding from Humphery of not wanted to being seen from him yet and he starts walking towards the forest of wanted to see Kiara is safe or not.

"Humphery..." Kate was telling Humphery with serious voice like when they were traveling in Ohio to back home then "What are you doing here?" he was asking her with no emotions of not wanted to see her with him right now.

"I'm coming with you to find Kiara.." she was telling him with serious voice and eyes on him then he starts thinking about his old crush coming with him but didn't wanted him to see his broken heart again.

"Alright...You can come" he walks towards the California of wanted to find Kiara of seen safe and Kate almost wanted to nuzzle Humphery for being her love then soon-to-being-her mate. Both of them sees forest of having dark green as the sunset to see some magic coming from his feelings and Humphery looks at Kate of falling in love again with her then he thinks about Kiara first.

"Come on ...Let's go and find a den to asleep in tonight.." Humphery was little nevious of telling Kate what to do but she didn't agrue like last time when in Ohio of not wanted to start again with him.

Humphery was finding an den of being big enough for both of them and he starts walking towards of laying down of away from Kate then she lays down of seen Humphery's back towards her.

"Night...Kate" he was telling her 'good night' of not wanted to say anything to her and Humphery starts falling asleep with Kiara was resting in her new mate's fur arms.

Where Kiara was

Everyone was watching the stars showing there bright and beautiful sparkles in the skies then they starts feeling happy of new couple. The moon shows itself of silver colors in the skies to make the stars more perfect as everyone starts howling towards it as equels and they start smiling of knowing what's going to happened next.

Humphery starts awaking up of hearing some howling at the moon and walks towards the sounds of howling then sees Kiara and her new mate nuzzling each other as they were love as he watches them in distance of starts smiling of love her to being happy.

Kate starts awaking of checking where Humphery is and she sees him outside of looking at something then he starts walking back to home where he belongs.

"Come On, Kate...were going home" Humphery was little sadness in his voice but he smiles at her brightly to show it not hurting himself of seen Kiara for one last time before leaving.

**Next Time: Welcome Back, Beta and Alpha**

**Next Chapter is going to being Final Chapter of this Story**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Welcome back, Beta and Alpha**

**Hello everyone or my readers...here's the final chapter for Lone Wolf Adventures and I hope your ready to hear or read what happens at this shocking and suprising ending of this story I have made. Sorry but this Chapter might being short one.**

Humphery was broken heart of seen Kiara with her old pack as she told him about it when they first met each other and "I guess...we're back" Humphery was telling Kate of seen Jasper Park and she wanted to tell him about her feelings now but didn't about it.

He starts walking towards his den to get some rest of walking towards his home and thinks about his feelings for Kate but Humphery knows that she was Alpha and he was Omega/Beta now.

Kate starts walking towards her den of going to tell her parents there back of looking for Kiara as she was feeling little sad for Humphery but Kate wanted to tell him "it's alright I'll being for you".

Both of them learn something during this short journey of trying to find love inside of each other and Humphery starts thinking about training his body to become the Beta everyone wants him to being but he was going to make the decision himself not everyone need to make the decision his own.

He was gets up of laying down and starts looking at the skies of trying to find the anwsers for himself then starts feeling like he need more anwsers about his parents.

Far Away of Looking at Humphery

"Do you think we should tell him or try to make him come back with us" A mysterious female voice was asking her mate of looking at Humphery as her mate was the same color as him and she was dark gray with light blue eyes.

"Not yet...I think we should let him decide what he wants to do" he told her of smiling and he wanted to making his mate happy again then both of them look at Humphery again.

Back at Humphery's den

He starts walking towards the Omega's play area to see if they're up for game of log sledding like old times before he found out about himself become Beta.

**That's the ending of this story**

**Sorry but I can't tell you who were those wolves looking at Humphery till the sequel comes out.**

**Good Day**


End file.
